fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blooming PreCure
Sawai Atsuki.png|Sawai Atsuki & Cure Fushia Fujioka Rina.png|Fujioka Rina & Cure Tulip Suomi Hanita.png|Suomi Hanita & Cure Daffodil Midoria Elina Corinne.png|Midoria Elina Corrine & Cure Snowdrop Ohime Aorina.png|Ohime Aorina & Cure Clover Blooming PreCure .jpg|All the cures Super Fushia .jpg|Super Fushia The Rainbow hearts.jpg|The Rainbow hearts Cure Fushia in her Ultra form.jpg|Ultra Fushia Fall.jpg|Fall All the cures wings.jpg|All the cures wings Cure Pad.jpg|Cure Pad Blooming PreCure (ブルーミングプリキュア Burumingu Purikyua) is the first series to CureVanilla57's PreCure Plot In the land of the Floral Kingdom there was peace and happiness all across the land. But then Dust invaded the kingdom and the Queen had to send 7 lights of hope so there would be 7 PreCure Warriors to protect the kingdom . Sawai Atsuki was starting her first day of her new school until a Strange looking creature named Heart had appeared Characters Cures Sawai Atsuki / Cure Fushia Atsuki is a funny kind and sweet 14 year old girl that loves cook and gardening . She tends to be fun and is very good at studying mostly because she is far clever . She transforms into the elegant Cure Fushia. Her theme colour is pink. Fujioka Rina/ Cure Tulip Rina is a incredibly famous singer who doesn't act like a total diva and a extreme sweetheart. Others below her level think she wouldn't be bothered to talk to them though that's not exactly true. She gives advice to lots of people, even if it means the advice has been printed on the coolest magazines. She transforms into the beautiful Cure Tulip. Her theme colour is red. Suomi Hanita/ Cure Daffodil Hanita is a fun girl who loves to do cooking She is often into tree climbing though she falls off them . She transform into the gorgeous Cure Daffodil. Her theme colour is yellow Midoria Elina Corinne / Cure Snowdrop / Princess Snowdrop Corinne is a rich girl who lives in a massive house and dreams of living in a place. She is actually the princess of the Floral Kingdom but she doesn't remember this so that is why she lives in a house. She is known as Cure Snowdrop. Her theme colour is orange. Ohime Aorina / Cure Clover Aorina is a kind girl that loves to draw and hopes to become a manga artist. She wanted to be friends with people for a very long time but didn't get to say that. She is very confident at acting. She becomes the lucky Cure Clover . Her theme colour is green. Matorika Reina/Cure Bluebell Reina is a quiet girl with a fun personality and appears in episode 13. She is quite a handful when it comes to work though she gets into fights with Heart due to both of them liking work. She is the astonishing Cure Bluebell. Her theme colour is royal blue Rikalow Shirika /Cure Poppy Love is a fashion model who is much more famous than Rina and is very fun and like Atsuki she likes studying. She often in her own home . In episode 20 she used some ageing shoes to become a older female. She becomes the powerful Cure Poppy. Her theme colour is orange. Shikonhana Yumetobira/Cure Glory Villains King Dust The one that took over the Floral Kingdom and the main villain. Weed The first villain to appear. His powers are quite weak but in episode 25 he got an upgrade. Fall She is the second villain to appear and she is a bit more powerful than Weed. Kora The series's monsters Mascots Heart (Haato) The first mascot and she bumped into Atsuki. She is a magenta king penguin. Sun(San) The second mascot who is quite ticklish . She loves fashion and is often not eating. Passion (Passhon) The third mascot to appear and can turn into a human named Hinoria Kiranna. As Kiranna she has a huge love for fashion . Glory Glory is the fourth mascot and has a huge heart for candy Lucky Lucky is the most important mascot and has a clover on her head. Beat (Biito) A small puppy that loves pretending to be a rockstar. Lavender Lavender is a rabbit that likes to be an artist. Items Cure Crystal Cure Crystal is a transformation devices for the Cures. Cure Lock It is a lock that leads the way to the Floral Kingdom. It appeared in episode 15 To see how the kingdom was progressing. Miracle Petals Miracle Petals are small petals that are used to repair the Floral Kingdom. The Noras are created by the Miracle Petals and Dark Energy . Rainbow Sceptres Rainbow Sceptres come with the Cure Crystals Egg Locks They come with the cure crystals and cure locks. Love arrow Is a arrow that makes the miracle petals come out Rainbow hearts The rainbow hearts are crystals that the cures are looking for Cure Wings The cure wings are to help the Cures fight in the sky and use their powers In the sky. Cure Pad The cure pad is a phone that is a item in morning blooming precure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Blooming PreCure Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries